I want to be a warrior
by Everlove2dream
Summary: Legolas has never really known about death until a patrol comes back greatly wounded. Thinking his older brother is dead legolas decides to go after the creatures himself. Now its up to his 3 brothers and father to save him!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok this is a shout out to any of you who'd like a character in my stories I'm looking for warriors I need their names and gender as well as personality and any other things you'd like to add this will be a great help. The warriors you submit will be featured in the next chapter of this fic. Thanks so much for your help!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR **

Legolas had the day off from lessons and so he had taken his little toy soldiers and gone out to the garden to play. The elfling had gotten extremely bored playing by himself and had managed to convince one of the guards to play with him. Legolas was having an amazing time the guard Callon was very nice and Legolas rarely had someone to play with so this was a welcome change to being alone. They had been playing for a while when a yell had went up from the courtyard. Legolas let out a squeal of excitement his older brother Thalion was set to return today and the call could mean only one thing that he was back. The little elfling tore down the hall and through the front doors. He was quickly pushed aside as healer elves ran all around him. He saw warriors being carried one by one into the healing house. Legolas spotted his ada out among all the chaos talking with the head healer Maenor. The little elfling looked around as he walked toward his ada he froze half way there staring an elf lay on the ground unmoving covered in blood and dirt but the part that frightened Legolas the most was his eyes; the elf's eyes were empty and unseeing, his eyes were dead. Legolas couldn't tear himself away from the terrifying image before him, he watched as a couple healers closed his eyes and covered him with a white sheet blocking him from Legolas's view and yet the little elfling could still see his eyes staring at him without seeing.

Legolas stood there trying to understand everything that he had seen. He knew about death, well at least the kind of death that killed plants in the winter, and the kind of death that had taken his Nana. But this whole thing was new to him, yes in his mind he understood that the warrior was dead, but he didn't understand why. Elves didn't just die and yet nothing else could explain the image that seemed to be trapped in his head.

"Legolas what are you doing out here" Thranduil walked up to his youngest son the little boy looked up at him and Thranduil stopped short there was fear reflected in those innocent blue eyes.

"Ada" the little voice was soft and it held nothing but fear and confusion. Thranduil scooped his son up into his arms

"What is it ion Nin what's wrong" but his son didn't answer he just buried himself deeper into his father's arms gripping his dress robes tightly in his little fists. This concerned Thranduil majorly his son had never acted like this before. Suddenly the little boy began to shake. Legolas while buried in his father's arms thought about his older brother, he was supposed to be here where was he? Legolas hadn't seen him in the courtyard and he was supposed to be there. The little elfling's mind took him to the worst scenarios and then he had thought of the dead elf and the face of the warrior had twisted so that it was now his brother with the empty eyes and Legolas had begun to shake in fear. "Legolas, Greenleaf speak to me what's wrong" Legolas couldn't answer his mind reeling with fear. Thranduil took his son into the palace and away from the scene outside thinking that Legolas was scared because of it. "It's ok little Greenleaf it's gone you don't have to be frightened."

"ada where's Thalion, I want to see him" Thranduil was confused by Legolas's sudden request and also weary Thalion had been injured and was now residing in the healing ward which was not a place his son needed to be at the moment.

"You can't right now ion Nin your brother is tired and needs his rest" Thranduil looked down at his son as the boy stopped shaking. Legolas looked up at his ada and nodded, if he said that Thalion was resting then Legolas believed him. Now that his fear had been calmed the poor elfling felt drained and exhausted. Thranduil chuckled at his young son "tired" Legolas wanted to protest but he was to tired and so he just nodded laying his head down on his father's shoulder. The king let out a sigh of relief perhaps after having his nap the elfling would go back to normal; he had been starting to worry Thranduil.

Legolas thrashed in his sleep his mind coming up with images of the dead elf then switching to his dead brother. The little boy screamed waking himself up. He breathed deeply his body wracked with tremors. The little elf lay there unable to move as fear gripped him the nightmare of his brother's dead body swirling in his mind. Legolas slipped out of bed he needed to see Thalion. The little boy made his way down the hall. He walked until he came to his brother's room; he reached up and pushed open the door. Legolas pouted as he found the room empty, in fact it seemed as though the room hadn't seen any activity in days which means his brother was never in here resting, his ada had lied to him. Legolas felt crushed why had he lied? The only explanation was that Thalion was not alright. Legolas ran back out into the hall and toward the healing house if Thalion was anywhere it would be there.

Legolas slipped into the healing house quiet as a mouse he walked down the halls and ducked behind whatever he could as healers ran past him, all too set on their work to notice the little elfling. Legolas listened to the healers talk hoping for something on his brother. He couldn't afford to go into every room he'd be caught that way. Legolas focused on each healer listening to scraps of their conversations and then moving on when he didn't hear anything helpful. Then he heard it…"the prince…" Legolas listened intently

"In the last room" Legolas took off down the hall until he reached the last room he reached out his hand and stopped hesitating his hand almost to the handle Legolas wasn't dumb by any means he knew what he might find on the other side of this door. The dead eyes flashed through his mind and the little elf gulped but he gathered his courage and pushed the door open. He peeked inside there was a healer leaning over the bed Legolas went a little farther into the room until he could see his brother and then he stopped unable to move forward; his brother was lying on the bed unmoving his eyes weren't open they were closed Legolas knew that if Thalion was just sleeping his eyes would be open and glazed in sleep he'd seen it plenty of times before. And so in the little elfling's mind he could only think of one alternative, that his brother was dead and his eyes had been closed just as the healer had done to the elf outside before he had pulled the sheet up. The little elfling looked up and saw to his horror the same motion being repeated here a white sheet was being lifted over his brother's body. Legolas barely registered anything he let out a scream and was running back the way he came away from what he had seen.

The healer had gone into the prince's room to check on his injuries. He pulled off the blankets and gently unwrapped his leg nodding as he saw the bite was healing nicely. He looked up at the sleeping prince surprised that he had not woken at his prodding it just showed how exhausted he was. He began to pull the sheets back up over the prince when the silence around him was shattered by a shrill scream of horror; the healer turned sharply and the prince jerked awake, the healer just caught the golden hair of the prince as he ran from the healing house "Legolas" the price groaned out as he tried to get up, the healer pushed him back down "release me"

"You can't move your highness your leg is not fully healed"

"That was my brother just now I have to go to him"

"With all due respect my lord you can't even walk right now" the healer stated settling the price back down

"Get the king I want to speak to him" Thalion stated the healer bowed and hurried away. Thalion looked to the door in concern his brother had sounded so hurt he wanted nothing more than to find the little boy but the healer was right he could hardly walk there was nothing for it but to wait for the king to come. The healer came back swiftly.

"The king is in a meeting with your second in command he'll be notified that you wish to speak to him as soon as it's over." Thalion frowned but nodded Legolas couldn't get into too much trouble in such a short time he thought to himself.

**AN: Ok that's part 1 the second chapter will be up really soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok that's part 1 the second chapter will be up really soon. Please review!**

**AN: here's the next part of the story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR**

Legolas ran tears streaming down his face; he wanted his ada, to know why he had lied to him. he ran toward the throne room, where he knew his ada normally was at this time he ran through the halls until he came to the room the guards were startled seeing the youngest prince so distraught. "Ada" the little boy cried out trying to let the guards know what he wanted but too distraught to say anything more "ada" one of the guards kneeled down

"Your highness the king isn't in the throne room" Legolas didn't wait to hear anymore he was tearing down the hall towards his father study. He stopped in front of the door and walked up to knock when he heard voices he stopped and dropped onto his stomach to listen at the crack.

Thranduil sat behind his desk as he listened to the man's report. He wished he could hear it from his son but Thalion was injured and needed his rest.

"We found the nest about 5 miles to the west my lord, we had planned to just watch and collect information about how many spiders there were before taking further action but one of the newer members got sloppy. He alerted the enemy to our presence. We were greatly outnumbered but we took down as many as we could Prince Thalion was protecting the new recruit when he was attacked." Here the man looked down "I was on the other side of the battle and could not reach him in time to help him." Thranduil grimaced he hated hearing about his children getting injured.

"What about the nest"

"We got rid of a majority of the spiders but a patrol should be sent out to finish them off"

"I see, thank you Beren, your dismissed" Thranduil stated the warrior bowed and turned to leave. Legolas quickly got up off the floor and hid around the corner the elfling's mind was racing with new information. Anger filled Legolas so it was spiders that had hurt his brother; no not hurt he scolded himself, killed. Pain shot through his heart so intense that it made his knees weak. Legolas wanted to destroy the creatures that had attacked his brothers. Giant spiders Legolas thought in truth, he didn't know much about them. He had heard them mentioned a few times but the conversations were always directed away from such topics when he was around. Legolas needed information and he knew just where to find it. He made his way through twisting corridors until he came to two big heavy wooden doors. The little boy pushed one of the doors open and slipped inside. He stared at the shelves all stacked neatly with books upon books upon books. Legolas tried searching himself but he was so small and although he could read, never had he seen such complicated and big words as some of the ones on these books. Legolas knew it would be risky to ask someone he didn't want his brothers or his ada to figure out what he was up to. But staring up at the shelves towering over his head he knew he really had no choice so he made his way over to a woman he knew worked in the library. The lady looked down at him and smiled sweetly "hello little prince what can I do for you?"

"I need a book on giant spiders" the woman looked startled

"Why on earth would you want to read about them?"

"I just want to know more"

"How about something else"

"No please Meirin" he begged the lady his eyes pleading. Meirin faltered Legolas had the cutest big blue eyes.

"Oh… alright"

"Thank you" Legolas smiled brightly and Meirin smiled back unable to help herself. She looked around at the shelves before pulling out a medium sized book with brown leather binding.

"Here you are your highness" Meirin watched the prince take the book from her and run off to find a seat on the floor. She shook her head knowing he wouldn't get much out of that book he was too small to understand it, but hopefully it would be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

Legolas set the book down on the floor and opened it there were so many big words he couldn't understand it was frustrating he was trying to find out how big they were but he was having trouble deciphering the text. He was about ready to give up and ask Meirin to help him but then he flipped to the next page and gasped drawn on the two pages was a picture of a huge spider it had to be as big as a cat. The little prince stared at the picture with both horror and fascination; to him this creature, drawn in the pages, was huge compared to the tiny little spiders he'd seen around the palace. Legolas shuddered at the thought of these creatures attacking his brother and he once again felt anger bubbling up in him they may be big but Legolas was a strong warrior of Mirkwood and he could take them. The boy took one last look at the hideous creature and closed the book he picked it up and handed it back to Meirin before heading out of the library at a determined pace. His new mission was to acquire a weapon. He headed for Thalion room his older brother always had weapons lying around; he had heard his father scold him for it on occasion. Legolas hesitated at his brothers door fresh tears began pooling in his eyes as he thought of his elder brother. The little boy carefully pushed open the door and slipped inside he cried at the familiar surroundings, Thalion used to read him stories in this room when he wasn't busy and play toy soldiers with him. Legolas wiped away his tears he didn't have time to cry right now he needed to get back at those creatures. And with new found determination Legolas began to rummage through his brothers room until he found it, a dagger it was as big as his forearm and a bit heavy but to Legolas it was perfect like his own little mini sword. With his prize clutched to his side he made his way out of his brother's room and through the palace toward the west gates. Legolas softly slipped past the guard and made his way into the deep forest he marveled at all the new trees never had he been out of the palace gates. The little elfling brushed his fingers along the trees greeting each with his touch the tree's all sang in happiness at meeting the cute little elfling. Legolas walked deeper and deeper forgetting for a while what he was hunting for; there was so much green around him so much life Legolas longed to kick off his boots and feel the ground beneath his feet from the rough dirt path to the soft green grass. Legolas walked and walked staying on the path he searched the forest around him and frowned how long had he been walking it seemed like hours then Legolas gasped what if the spiders weren't on the path and he had passed them. Legolas sat down against a tree he wanted to cry with frustration and grief but he held his tears in the tree against his back helping by sending him comforting thoughts. Legolas then turned to the trees "le hannon" he thanked the tree for its comfort "could you please tell me if there are spiders near here and if not lead me in the right direction." The trees all suddenly felt horrified. They begged the little elfling not to ask for such favors for it was dangerous but Legolas was stubborn and refused to budge the trees would not relent either and so Legolas threatened to walk off into the forest until he found them himself. The trees were greatly alarmed why would such a little thing like this boy want to go up against a colony of giant spiders. The boy in question plunged into the woods leaving the path the trees all clamored loudly in fear each trying to warn him off as he passed but Legolas paid them no attention he had to do this. The sky around Legolas seemed to darken and yet the boy did not stop.

Back at the castle Thranduil had gotten out of his meetings with the captain of his army Glandur. He had requested a patrol be formed immediately to finish off the nest. He walked out of his study officially exhausted by the day's events; first he had arrived outside to great his eldest son only to be met by a group of greatly injured warriors his son included, 4 of the warriors had died and it filled Thranduil with intense worry what if one of them had been his son. Thranduil sighed then Legolas had been acting weird that morning. Come to think of it Thranduil hadn't seen his youngest son since his nap today. Thranduil was pretty good at keeping track of his 4 sons he knew for example that Verrethel was currently in the healing house helping in whatever way he could, and Arahael was off in lothlorien and would be back in a weeks' time. He hated not knowing where Legolas was the boy seemed to eat, sleep, and breathe trouble. Thranduil was about to make his way to the elfling's room when a guard scurried up to him. the guard bowed "my lord prince Thalion asked to see you as soon as you got out of your meetings" Thranduil gave a swift nod he looked in the directions of Legolas's room feeling a slight sence of unease but he shook his head his elder son needed him right now Legolas could wait for a couple more minutes. The king made his way into the house of healing

"Adar" the king turned Verrethel waltzed up to him looking exhausted "what are you doing here?"

"I got word from Thalion he wanted to see me. Are you done yet ion Nin?"

"I'm on call in case anyone needs emergency help"

"You should get some sleep while you can"

"I'd like to come with you to see Thalion I haven't had a chance yet" Verrethel stated looking a bit guilty

"You were busy I'm sure your brother understands that" Verrethel smiled at the king and they both walked down the hall to the princes room.

Thalion was reclining in his bed he shifted and groaned he hated that he had gotten bitten in the leg at least if it was his arm he could still walk but now he was stuck in a bed. He was slightly startled when the door to his room was pushed open but he smiled when he saw Verrethel and his Adar. He smiled at them Verrethel ever the healer began to look him over Thalion rolled his eyes

"Verrethel I'm fine" he stated shortly then turned to his father "Adar have you seen Legolas lately"

Thranduil frowned at his son "no I've been in meetings all afternoon last I saw him was when I put him down for his nap. Why?"

"He came in today and freaked out I'm not sure why, but he screamed ada I'm worried about him but I couldn't go after him you know because of…" Thalion gestured to his injured leg. The king looked suddenly worried

"And you're not sure what set him off"

"No idea I was sleeping at the time his scream woke me up"

"We'll find him Thalion" Verrethel went to follow his father but the king stopped him "you're on call Verrethel you stay here try to get some sleep; you too Thalion" he stated "I'll find Legolas." With that Thranduil walked out he needed to find his youngest son now.

Thranduil groaned as he searched through the halls of the palace. He had guards scowering the grounds searching for the missing elfling. Where could he have gotten to the king wondered?

"Your majesty" a voice called out he spun around to be faced with a young women "I heard you're looking for Legolas, is it true he's gone missing?"

"Yes…"

"Meirin my lord I saw him today he was looking for a book… I really shouldn't have given it to him… but he asked so nicely… and he looked so sweet" the girl was very flustered and nervous. Thranduil placed a hand on her shoulder he needed to calm her down and get the whole story quickly.

"Start from the beginning tell me everything"

"Yes alright, the little prince came up to me in the library he was looking for a book… on spiders my lord" Thranduil looked startled "I didn't think it would be too much harm it wasn't like he could understand what was written in it" he explained hurriedly.

"It would have been better if he could have understood it" Thranduil bit out in his anxiety over the situation made him a bit short with people "then at least he would have understood how dangerous they were. Do you know where he went to afterwards?"

"No my lord" Thranduil pushed past the girl and hurried to speak with the guards hoping someone had found something.

Thalion shifted he moved so he was sitting his feet against the cold floor of the healing house; he knew he'd get in trouble for this but his little brother was in trouble he knew that in his heart, he knew that Legolas needed him and he wasn't going to sit in bed while his younger brother got hurt or worse. Thalion stood up and winced at the pain he breathed deeply and walked over to the window he had a slight limp but he didn't let that deter him he pushed open his window "Where do you think you're going?"

Thalion didn't need to turn around to know who it was; he heard the door shut behind his brother "Verrethel I have to go find Legolas"

"You can't, you can barely walk Thalion"

"You weren't here you didn't hear him he sounded so scared and lost"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here I was a bit busy saving someone's life"

"I'm not blaming you I'm just stating the facts. Look I have a bad feeling and if I don't find him… Verrethel if I don't find him he could die" Thalion's voice broke slightly at the thought of his little brother dead and gone "you can't tell me you don't feel it too"

"Either way I can't let you go Thalion you'll just get yourself killed"

"I'm going if you don't want me to go then you'll just have to come along" Verrethel looked at his brother like he was insane "I can't save him by myself now come on" and with that Thalion jumped through the window Verrethel cursed but he went after Thalion.

_Ada- dad_

_Adar- father_

_Ion nin- my son_

_Le hannon- thank you_

**AN: alright another chapter down I hope you all like it I want to give a big thanks to all those who have reviewed you guys are awesome! Please continue to review it really motivates me to write and update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok I know it's been a little bit but I've been kind of busy my midterms are in a week and I'm freaking out. I felt bad about not updating though so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Legolas made his way deeper and deeper into the forest the tree's cried out warnings 'don't go that way' 'run little elfling' but this just made Legolas's job easier he knew he must be getting closer if the trees were this distressed. The forest gradually grew darker and Legolas shook slightly as he walked on; he had never been so deep into the forest everything was so new, this caused both fear as well as intense curiosity. The little elfling felt his leg catch on an exposed root and he fell forward, he put his hand onto the tree next to him to stop his fall but drew it away just as quickly for his hand had landed on something sticky. He turned and looked his eyes widened for starting at that tree and advancing high into the canopy were huge white webs. Legolas stared in awe as the light of the newly risen moon lit up the webs making them sparkle with a strange and terrifying beauty. Legolas gripped his dagger tightly where there were webs there must be spiders.

Thalion and Verrethel slid through the night quickly and quietly despite Thalion's leg injury the prince still glided gracefully and effortlessly through Mirkwood. Verrethel followed his brother wondering where on earth they were going until he saw the warrior barracks and he sighed at least his elder brother wasn't entirely a fool. Thalion slipped past the first 2 barracks until he came to the third he gave a quick knock at the fourth room and one at the sixth and eighth as well. The third door opened first and to Verrethel's surprise it was a woman who exited, not that he didn't know of any woman warriors he just didn't imagine his brother was so close to one as to call on her in times of great distress. The elf was as beautiful as she was imposing. She was tall and lithe her arms held the strength of an archer. Her face was angular and quite aristocratic and her black messy curls were being held in place by a set of complicated warrior braids. But the feature that really made her stand out we're her eyes they were a bright brown bordering on gold in color and they seemed to analyze everything in her surroundings. She seemed almost as intimidating as his brother, which was pretty impressive for an elleth. The other two came out shortly after both male. One was bigger and more muscular he too had black hair but his was uncommonly short and looked as though it had been cut with a dagger. The next elf was more lithe than the other male but still muscular; he had a strange glint in his eyes one that Verrethel instantly recognized, as he had seen it reflected in the twins Elladan and Elohir; mischief. Thalion addressed them all in order. "Lusse, Astaldo, Lorsan mellyn nin I need your help"

"Thalion" Astaldo said in shock

"Aren't you supposed to be in the healing house?" Lorsan asked curiously

"If he's not it means something has happened so hush and let him continue" Lusse stated before the other two could question Thalion more. Thalion threw her a grateful look.

"You are correct, my little brother Legolas is in danger" Thalion stated "The trees have been speaking of an elfling roaming the woods in the west"

"That's where the nest is" Lorsan stated

"I'm sure it's my brother I'm going after him along with Verrethel but we'll need some more help"

"and so you come to us" Lusse smiled "I'm in" the others agreed and Verrethel wondered at their friendship with his brother; most warriors would have questioned Thalion even as prince after all there were 5 of them and they knew not how many spiders were still at the nest, also the fact that Thalion was injured would be enough for any normal elven warrior to feel uneasy but these three trusted Thalion's judgment with no such qualms in fact they all seemed rather eager. Verrethel didn't have time to think on it any longer as they set off into the woods and towards the nest. They moved at a quick pace Thalion in the lead.

Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily he had just recently been informed that his eldest and third child had both gone missing from the house of healing. He had just been about to set out into the woods, as the trees there seemed restless and they all talked of an elfling in the woods, when a healer had ran up to the king and told him the bad news. "my king" Glandur stated "what should we do" the captain was now worried not only about the youngest but also the other 2 princes as well one of them was injured and the other a healer and although the boy had training as a warrior it had never been his strong suit.

"we continue into the forest it is likely that my sons heard the call of the tree's and assumed as I have that the elfling is Legolas mayhap if we continue we will meet up with them" Thranduil finally decided, he could hope for no more than that he would reach all three of his sons before they were injured or worse. And with that grim thought the patrol took off into the night.

Legolas was terrified he heard movement all around him and yet he could see nothing so he turned around and around trying desperately to know what was out there. Never had the young elf wished for his ada or his brothers then he did at this moment. He held his dagger up holding it tightly he heard scurrying to his left and turned quickly finally he could see it out of the darkness had come a huge sider it was as Legolas had imagined as big as a cat except it was 10 times more terrifying with its pinchers and shiny black eyes Legolas stood stock still for a moment unable to move and that's when the spider attacked Legolas did what came as natural instinct and stabbed with his dagger he was met with some resistance and then the knife slipped through the spiders head killing the spider in a spray of blood. The creature's blood fell on Legolas who instantly dropped his knife as the sider had let out a cry before its death. The elfling had thought this would be easy after all he had heard how evil these creatures were and how warriors killed them all the time and yet now looking at its dead body and feeling the blood on his skin the elfling wanted to do nothing more than retch. He had killed something for the first time in his life and despite knowing that this creature would have killed him had he not he still felt this overwhelming sense of grief at the fact that he had taken a life he had wielded the knife and he was now responsible for the dead eyes. And with that thought the poor elfling became violently sick and he wanted nothing more than to get the blood of his skin to rid himself of his terrible deed. In his panic and sickness he did not hear the approaching danger until a tree yelled at him Legolas was in shock as he felt eyes on his back he turned expecting to see another spider like the last but what he saw didn't even come close the spider he was looking at now was a million times bigger than the little one he had killed for now he knew that the other spider was definitely a little one. This spider towered over the little elfling stepped back he heard scurrying behind him and turned slightly to see behind him 3 more spiders these ones smaller like the first. He didn't know where to go anymore he was trapped.

Thalion and his crew raced through the forest following the trees and as they got closer Thalion insides clenched he knew where they were headed straight for the spiders nest. Yes he had known that his little brother was in the same vicinity as the nest but he had hoped beyond hope that the elfling would somehow remain a safe distance from it and yet it seemed as though instead Legolas had walked right into it. Thalion tried to clear his mind and concentrate only on running through the woods but his mind would not rest images came to his mind unbidden of what they might find when they got there the most prominent among the images was one of Legolas his body pale and unmoving his eyes blank as he stared up at the stars unseeing. Thalion clenched his fists banishing the unwelcome vision that was not going to happen he was going to reach his brother on time. In only a matter of minutes but what to Thalion felt like hours they were there Thalion held up his hand to stop his companions how he ached to just charge into the nest and rescue his brother but he knew doing so would be reckless and right now he could not afford to be reckless. They snuck through the trees and as they approached the nest all thoughts of a plan left his mind at what he saw his little brother was surrounded a giant spider to his front and a whole slew of babies to his back his heart clenched he almost jumped right then into battle but a hand stopped him he looked back "we can't just run in there, we don't have the man power for that kind of attack we have to do this systematically"

"My little brother is going to die Lusse screw the plan"

"if we charge in there as you wish too then he will surely end up dead and the rest of us would follow him" Lusse stated "come now stick to the plan don't be stupid" Thalion calmed she was right and he knew that but seeing his brother in such a predicament made such calm rational thoughts difficult. Lusse seeing this took up the lead she motioned to the others telling them to take their positions they followed as did Thalion thankful for the elleth.

Legolas had nowhere to turn and he had all but given up hope of being rescued after all he hadn't told anyone about where he was. The only happy thought that he could muster was that at least he'd get to see Thalion and finally meet his Nana. He closed his eyes keeping those thoughts close as he waited for the pain that was sure to come. He heard a commotion and a screech of pain and yet he still did not feel the pain of death he opened his eyes and was shocked to see arrows raining down on the spiders. The mother in front of Legolas turned screeching out as though trying to rally her troops against the onslaught of arrows behind Legolas the little babies were skewered one by one until none remained. The elfling was in shock as he watched a couple warriors finally jump from the trees blades in hand. The giant spider that had been in front of him had turned to attack the bigger pray once she had dealt with the other elves she could come back to the little one. Legolas was shocked when he saw Verrethel along with the other two male elves and in his happiness he lost his concentration on his surroundings and it was all the distraction the baby spider had needed for when the arrows had fired at the group of little spider one had been missed and he took this opportunity now to sink his fangs into the elfling's shoulder. Legolas was in shock for a moment at the sudden attack and then he felt the most intense pain he screamed and fell unable to move or fight or struggle the pain ran through Legolas's body his small elven nervous system was unable to handle the shocking mount of pain that it had suddenly received and Legolas found himself losing consciousness he swirled into darkness.

The attack was going perfectly the spiders were frazzled and easy to kill as they tried to figure out where the arrows were coming from and as the elves dropped down with blades they cut through them. Thalion and Lusse were on one side while Verrethel, Astaldo, and Lorsan were on the other all fighting moving toward the center toward the little prince. The battle had been going well until a scream ripped through the air it held such immense pain in it. Thalion recognized Legolas as the source and his heart froze he fought harder and faster knowing he needed to get to his brother and yet as he watched spider after spider come at them he knew in his heart he would not make it he had failed to save his most precious brother and agony tore through his heart. That's when he heard it the call of Mirkwood before the forest erupted in elves Thalion was in shock and then he saw his Adar and he felt immense relief new strength filled his body and he fought faster through the hordes.

Thranduil and his patrol had been almost into the nest when Legolas's scream had pierced the air and the king felt his heart stop in fear and panic he gave the order and the elves rushed in Thranduil was not surprised to see his two sons fighting along with three other warrior elves he was however surprised to see how far they had gotten with only 5 elves Thranduil felt pride at his 2 sons but the ride was replaced almost instantly with fear he still had one son left to find and he prayed to the Valar that he would find him in time. Thranduil fought beside his warriors searching for his son when he heard a loud screech he knew that whichever spider had made that sound was the queen he would have to deal with that one first Thranduil searched the mass as he fought and once more he felt his heart stop he saw his eldest son fall his injured leg giving out from all the strain and not 5 feet from Thalion was the queen and she was headed straight for him. Thranduil wasted no time fighting his way to his son and he saw the spider upon Thalion and with a cry he threw his sword.

Thalion had been fighting faster through the throngs of spiders knowing he had to be close to his brother it was then as he fought of one spider and went to battle the next that his foot slipped on the uneven ground beneath him normally he would be able to straighten himself in seconds but his injured leg screamed out with pain and he fell to the ground Lusse stepped in front of him fighting off spiders with such fore protecting the crown prince what she didn't notice however was the queen Thalion did despite the burning pain he managed to get his sword up and block the monster jaws. He held his blade with two hands but he could feel his strength waning the pain in his leg was only making matters worse. Just when he thought that he could not hold her off any longer the giant spider above him gave a shudder and fell to the side Thalion stared in shock as he saw the blade sticking out of the now dead queen's body it was his fathers. Thranduil himself appeared moments later he drew his sword from the spider's body and knelt net to his son examining Thalion's injured leg. Thalion said nothing what could he say to his father about his actions. "Your majesty we have found prince Legolas" Glandur's voice called through the ruckus Thranduil stood quickly Thalion forced himself to his feet. Together they ran toward Glandur's voice along the way they were joined by Verrethel who had also heard Glandur. They rushed by the warriors who were quickly finishing off the colony some warriors had even started destroying the webs. "No Legolas" Thalion cried out as he saw his brother he looked so small in Glandur's arms and his little body was limp and unmoving. Glandur looked up at the king

"He's been bitten only by a baby but there will still be venom present"

"Do you have any antidote with you" Verrethel asked assessing his young brother's condition

"Nay your highness we do not" Verrethel had expected as much all of these men were warriors and although some had healing knowledge most would not be caring spider antidote especially on a patrol that had little to no notice. He searched through his own bags hoping to find something to work with.

Thranduil took his son from the captain his little Greenleaf was dirty and had sprays of spider blood dried on his skin as well as his own fresh blood on his shoulder and he cursed himself for not thinking of bringing some antidote. The bite looked awful and it did not help that the young elf was unconscious Thranduil put a hand on his sons forehead "wake ion nin please wake" his son seemed to respond to his touch and ever so slowly he opened his eyes

"Ada?" his voice was a soft whisper

"yes ion nin it is me" Thranduil held his son tighter to him as he looked into his blue eyes his relief at his sons waking was short lived as his son clutched onto him

"I hurt ada, I hurt a lot" the little elfling was crying now big tears were rolling down his pale cheeks. And the small statement made Thranduil's heart ache for he could provide no comfort to his small baby.

"I know my little Greenleaf but it will be ok." He turned then to his eldest son who was standing next to Thalion trying to find something that might help his younger brother. "Thalion we need to get Legolas back to the palace immediately" Thalion nodded he turned to Glandur who ran to secure the royal family some horses.

Legolas was in shock in his father's arms had his ada just talked to Thalion Legolas wanted it to be so and he cried out Thranduil looked to his son in shock "what is it Greenleaf what new pain do you feel"

"Thalion" Legolas cried out Thalion he needed to see Thalion. Thalion heard his brothers call and was there in an instant

"What's wrong penneth what is it" Legolas seemed to sob harder at the sight of his brother and both Thranduil and Thalion stared at Legolas in shock.

"I thought you were dead" Legolas cried out in his relief that his brother was indeed alive Thalion took his brother from his Adar and held him close shushing the child

"Look Legolas see I am not dead I am here" Legolas sobs slowly stopped and he clutched onto Thalion with all his might

"I have something that will help" Verrethel cut in before anyone could question Legolas. His family turned to Verrethel who hesitated as he looked at his young brother already was he in such pain and he was about to cause him more

"What is it" Thranduil prompted

"Salt"

"What Verrethel you can't be serious"

"you know as well as I that I would never want to do this if I didn't have to but look at his shoulder baby spider or not it's bad the salt will slow the spread of the venom long enough to get the antidote I'm afraid if we don't use it then we might not make it to the palace in time" Verrethel defended it caused him a lot of pain to even suggest this method but they were in a bind and it was all he had.

"Do it" Thranduil stated he knew the risks and Legolas was but an elfling the venom would spread quickly through his tiny body. Verrethel nodded and looked to his brother who was staring at them all with big frightened pain filled eyes as he clutched at Thalion as though if he let him go the elf might disappear.

"Legolas this is going to be painful I'm sorry" Verrethel opened the pouch of salt and with shaking reluctant hands he quickly went to work. Legolas withered and screamed at the pain and it ripped Verrethel's heart to shreds to know he was the cause and yet he knew it was for his brothers own protection. It's for the venom he thought to himself. He then ripped off a piece of his tunic and tightly wrapped his little brother's arm. When it was done Legolas had lost consciousness again and it was time for them to make haste they had to get home to the antidote. Thalion had wanted to continue to carry his brother but Thranduil objected

"you are still injured Thalion you will ride with Verrethel and Legolas will ride with me" Thalion wanted to object but he nodded he knew his father was right; still it was immensely embarrassing to have to ride with his younger brother like he himself was nothing more than a child. As Verrethel and he made their way to their horse Thalion passed by his three companions he stopped

"Le hannon mellyn nin" he told them then he turned to Lusse "especially to you I lost my focus for a moment without you…" she stopped him with a raised hand

"Peace Thalion I understand" she stated then smiled "besides we all know I'm the reckless one in this group can't have you stealing that from me" Thalion smiled and thanked them once more before he rode off with Verrethel.

_Ion nin- my son_

_penneth- little one_

_ada- dad_

_adar- father_

_le hannon- thank you_

_mellyn nin- my friends_

**AN: ok that's the end of that chapter the next chapter will be the last one for this story! I'm super excited thanks for all your reviews I'm really glad everybody likes this story! Please continue to review :)**

**FUN FACTS: and did you know the salt thing is actually and old homemade remedy for certain venoms**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Last chapter of this fic :) I think this was my favorite story to write so far. **

They got Legolas back to the house of healing and Maenor had taken him directly into his care he poured the antidote down Legolas's throat making sure Legolas subconsciously swallowed all of it then he cleaned and stitched up the nasty wound on the boys shoulder, he praised Verrethel's quick thinking with the salt making Verrethel feel only slightly better about the whole thing. After all of that Legolas was moved to his own room and tucked into a bed.

Thalion had been ushered away from his younger brother much to his annoyance but he let the healers check his leg wound, they rebound the injury and were about to put him back in his room, but Thalion stopped them "I'd like to share a room with my brother." The healers conceded and soon the two brothers were laying side by side Thranduil and Verrethel sat between them. Verrethel had a bowl of water and a soft towel and was cleaning his brothers dirtied skin. He moved to wipe his brother's face and grimaced when he felt his brother's heated skin he excused himself momentarily to gather some herbs to bring down his fever.

"Why would he think I was dead" Thalion wondered aloud in the now silent room.

"I have no clue, what I would like to know is what on earth you were thinking"

"Adar"

"Don't adar me Thalion, you could have gotten yourself killed by Valar you almost did"

"and if I hadn't gone then Legolas would have been" Thranduil flinched slightly "I know it wasn't the greatest situation Adar but I did get help"

"Yes from the band of misfits" Thranduil rolled his eyes

"Misfits or not they are an excellent team. Lusse is my second she's and incredible archer and a fair leader"

"I've heard she can be reckless and rash"

"That recklessness has saved my life in countless battles" thalion continued "Astaldo has the strength of three elves and his prowess with a sword is unmatched and Lorsan is an expert strategist and a talented tracker"

"Astaldo is prone to rage and don't even get me started on the mischief Lorsan causes"

"I admit they have their faults but together we make a good team Adar I would trust them with my life as well as the lives of my brothers"

"It's was still foolish" Thranduil stated "however I am proud of your occasional foolishness" the king smiled at his son and Thalion smiled back. Legolas groaned in his sleep and the 2 looked toward the small elfling Legolas shifted slightly and his eyes blinked open. Thranduil moved closer to his youngest son. Legolas groaned as he tried to sit up but a large hand stopped him pressing gentle on his chest to keep him lying down. He turned and looked up at the owner of said hand and smiled "ada"

"Legolas are you in any pain" Thranduil asked his little elfling. Legolas sighed

"Just a little bit" Legolas lied not wanting his father to worry

"Are you sure" Legolas nodded and he stared down at his little boy "Legolas what on earth were you thinking" Thranduil turned the question he had just directed at Thalion onto Legolas. Legolas cringed at his ada's tone

"I was angry about Thal and I just wanted to… to make them pay for what they did"

"What made you think I was dead" Thalion asked Legolas turned to look at Thalion and then he began to cry

"your eyes were closed just like the elf in the courtyard and a healer was going to cover you with a sheet" Legolas began to sob then Thranduil and Thalion looked shocked and Thranduil sighed as he remembered Legolas's weird actions in the courtyard earlier that day and he realized the young elf must have seen one of the warriors who had perished.

"Oh penneth" Thranduil stroked Legolas's hair while he sobbed Legolas looked up at his ada "tis alright Mandos calls us to his halls when he feels we are ready to be called and for some it tis sooner than others"

"Like nana?"

"Yes like nana"

"Can I ask you another question Greenleaf" Thalion asked gentle not wanting to distress his little brother more Legolas nodded

"How did you know where the spiders were" Legolas looked down guilt clear in his eyes

"I listened to Beren when he was talking to ada" Legolas whispered in shame 'I'm sorry ada I know I shouldn't have listened but I wanted to see you and I just happened to overhear"

"oh you just happened to" Thranduil shook his head unable to hold in a soft snort he would have to make a rule about listening in on meetings but he would scold the little elf later now was not the time. Legolas blushed as his father's words. "that was very silly of you Legolas" Thranduil sighed he had wanted to keep a lot of things from his son but it seemed that with Legolas's adventurous spirit he would need to tell Legolas the truth "ion nin there are things in this world that are dangerous and that can hurt you and so you must always be careful when you go out" Legolas nodded "promise me"

"I promise ada" Legolas stated slightly frightened by the prospect of their being more things out there besides giant spiders

"don't be scared little brother there are more good things in this world then bad you just have to learn the difference we'll teach you and you'll never get hurt as long as were here for you got that" Legolas nodded and smiled Thranduil was called out of the room a moment later much to Legolas's distress he was only allowed to leave after Legolas had both his bothers with him and a promise that the king would not be long. Verrethel sat down next to Legolas and began again to finish wiping at the blood and dirt that covered the boy. Legolas saw the water in the bowl turn a murk reddish brown and felt sick; thick tears began to fall again as he remembered the spider he had killed. Verrethel was shocked "what is it titta onooro"

"I killed a spider Ver and it was horrible" Legolas stated unsure exactly how to put his feelings of guilt and disgust into words. Verrethel smiled softly in understanding

"Little Greenleaf there is no need to feel so bad you defended yourself"

"But I took a life and ada says all life is precious"

"It is a little like hunting Legolas we must hunt to eat we respect the animals we hunt and the nature around us and that's what makes us different from those spiders. The spiders are no different however they have no respect for the world and for us they are brutal killers and we fight to protect ourselves and others. You did nothing wrong Legolas and the fact that you feel such remorse is what will make you an excellent warrior one day" Thalion stated proudly. Legolas stared at his brother and smiled he let Verrethel finish washing him and his ada came in once more and sat down net to Legolas he brushed his sons pale hair back out of his face and smiled as the little elfling yawned

"Ada"

"Yes Legolas"

"I've decided that I'm going to be a warrior when I grow up"

"Really" Thranduil tried to remain positive but a part of him felt such fear at the thought of another one of his son's going out there and fighting, but he told himself it would not be for a long while yet, of that Thranduil was sure

"Yes" Legolas yawned "Thalion said I'd be a good one" and with that Legolas drifted off to sleep. Thranduil turned to look at his son who shrugged sheepishly.

"Ai you all will be the death of me someday"

_Adar- father_

_Ada- dad_

_Nana- mom_

_Penneth- young one_

_Ion nin- my son_

_titta onooro- little brother_

**AN: ok so that's the end of this one… I've been doing some doodling lately with the characters of m story and I put them up on deviantart if you'd like to see them they are under the same username just search everlove2dream… I am not the greatest artist and the pictures are uploaded from my phone so **


End file.
